


Little Voice

by TonyStarkIsARobot



Series: All The Small Things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, No Fire, No wolves, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, shy!Derek, wallflower!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkIsARobot/pseuds/TonyStarkIsARobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been shy since elementary school. It happens when kids tell you your face is scary. But in high school, Derek finds people like him. People who are quiet and shy. They like reading and they're calm, smart people.</p><p>Then he meets Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>He talks a lot, and he waves his hands around, and he laughs so loud it hurts Derek's ears sometimes. </p><p>But he becomes one of Derek's three best - and only - friends.</p><p>And then Derek starts crushing on Stiles. Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lozhka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozhka/gifts).



> 6/20/17: Newly edited and updated!
> 
> Inspired by this gif: http://25.media.tumblr.com/b8b1be7219c981577bc3ed73efc5a8f4/tumblr_mfrs7uLcOj1rglroho1_500.gif
> 
> And requested by lozhka.
> 
> Enjoy!

As a child, Derek was anything but shy. Until the fourth grade, Derek was boisterous and rambunctious to a fault. With the tenacity only a child could muster (and the energy to match), Derek found it hard to make friends. He was the tallest, spoke the loudest, ran the farthest, and tried the hardest.

 

(Plus, the other kids said his face was scary - whatever that meant.) 

 

Sure he looked a little different - taller than his classmates, built a little wider - but he wasn’t  _ mean _ . He wasn’t a bad kid! All he wanted to do was play with his classmates. Maybe invite a few of them over for his birthday party.

 

(His mom was  _ finally  _ letting him go to Chuck E. Cheese!)

 

When he went around to hand out the invitations, the other kids stared. None of them took the envelopes from him as he tried to hand out the individually labeled, Ninja Turtles themed cards.

 

A few of them laughed. A lot of them whispered when the teacher took them from him with a pained smile and promised to give them directly to their parents at the end of the day. Derek was heartbroken.

 

Laura, two grades ahead and even taller than Derek, offered to beat them up when he told her what happened. With a sullen frown, he reminded Laura that even he knew that picking on people smaller than you was mean.

 

Realizing that his efforts were futile (as he only ended up with hurt feelings), Derek stopped trying. Instead of trying to make friends, he found a corner of the playground and read a book. Sometimes he’d make a sandcastle too, but only if the other kids were finished.

 

Slowly but surely, the loud, cheery kid became the shy, quiet one. He never volunteered answers anymore. He never invited people to play with him. He never offered to share his snack, or help his classmates with their vocabulary. 

 

When his teachers started to notice that this was clearly a problem that wasn’t going away, they called his parents in for a meeting. His parents explained that while they appreciated the concern, it wasn’t their fault or through any fault of Derek’s that he had become such a quiet child. They explained that all of his efforts to make friends had been rebuffed - every invitation rejected. They explained that he’d spent his tenth birthday at home, alone, instead of going to Chuck E. Cheese.

 

Derek’s teachers would argue, claiming that Derek needed to make more of an effort to fit in. He was too different - too  _ much  _ for the other children. Derek’s teachers refused to help.

 

Derek’s parents found him a therapist. 

 

For the first two months, he curled up in a beanbag chair in the corner of Miss Morrell’s office and submerged himself in  _ Ender’s Game  _ by Orson Scott Card. Every now and then he would sneak anxious glances at the woman who was supposed to be getting him to talk. 

 

For the first two months, Derek didn’t say anything and Miss Morrell didn’t make him. He had to come out of his shell on his own. 

 

By the end of the story of the young child genius born with the express purpose of fighting for his planet in a war against an enemy that wasn’t really an enemy, Derek was ready to start talking.

 

* * *

 

 

Fall of his Freshman year of high school, Derek Hale really only had two friends. They were the quiet ones - the ones that didn’t quite fit in anywhere else. With Isaac and Boyd, it was easy. They sat together at lunch, said very little beyond what they  _ wanted  _ to (no awkward small talk), and kept to themselves. Just like they did in middle school. There were no movie nights, no sleepovers, no parties - none of the typical high school teenager stuff.

 

For Derek, it was perfect. 

 

Derek wasn’t one-hundred percent sure how it happened, but somehow he managed to make friends with Stiles Stilinski. One of the most talkative, anxious, loud people Derek had ever met. In every way, he was Derek’s polar opposite. Sure he’d ask Derek a question or two, but he never pushed. If Derek took too long to answer, or decided he didn’t want to talk, Stiles never  _ made  _ him. He understood Derek.

 

(It helped that Isaac and Boyd liked him too - made it easier when Derek wanted the four of them to sit together at lunch or in their shared civics class.)

 

* * *

 

 

By high school, Derek had been seeing Miss Morrell for almost six years. She’d become his confidant - his support system when he couldn’t go to Laura or his parents. She encouraged him to be himself and told him that it wasn’t his fault he didn’t have more than two friends at his age. If people were too blind to see what a great person he was, it was on  _ them _ , not on Derek.

 

The week before his first day of high school, Miss Morrell reminded him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. 

 

High school, he soon realized, was a totally new ballgame for him. There were groups of people  _ everywhere _ . Most of them were people he’d gone to elementary and middle school with, but there were plenty of new faces as well. The best part, he thought, was that no one really seemed to be alone. The worst part was how loud and crowded it was.

 

Derek spent the first month of high school eating lunch with Isaac and Boyd in an empty classroom, just for the peace and quiet. All three of them were already anxious enough about starting high school - they didn’t need to be stared at on top of that.

 

In their empty classroom, no one bothered them. When they were settled and ready, they found their own table in the corner of the cafeteria as they had for years before. They fell into the same routine they’d had for years and it was comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek met Stiles in his economics class. He’d sauntered in, plopped himself into the empty seat to the right of Derek, and gave him an easy smile. Which was good because Finstock was putting Derek on the verge of a panic attack. He yelled a lot, he gesticulated wildly, the guy was nuts.

 

Stiles started to babble on about something and suddenly Derek found himself completely lost in the flurry of what Derek could only assume were English words. Derek stared at Stiles, blinking furiously in an attempt to make his brain work. How was he supposed to keep up with this kid? This kid who was clearly talking directly  _ to  _ Derek. Facing him head on and everything. 

 

But that, Derek learned, was the beauty of Stiles. He didn’t expect Derek to participate in the conversation. He wasn’t scared of Derek. He didn’t make Derek  _ talk _ , just let him listen. 

 

And occasionally, when Derek would interject with a joke or a smart ass comment, Stiles would laugh.

 

Slowly but surely, Derek started to open up around Stiles. Stiles would say hi to him in the hallway and Derek’s lips would quirk up in the barest hint of a smile and he’d give a wave. The first time Stiles sat with them at lunch, Isaac and Boyd stared at him like deer caught in headlights. 

 

Derek smiled, shook his head, and took a bite out of his sandwich.

 

Once the guys realized that Stiles wasn’t a bad person - wasn’t there to make them uncomfortable, or to push them around - they relaxed. Sure he liked to hear himself talk, but he didn’t expect the three of them to fill whatever silences he couldn’t.

 

(Like the one after Stiles so casually slid into conversation that he would ‘climb Danny Mahealani like a tree’. Boyd was too busy choking on his sandwich to say anything, Isaac was wide eyed and shellshocked, and Derek? Derek just rolled his eyes, gave a grunt of agreement - Danny was  _ hot _ \- and continued eating his sandwich.)

 

Somewhere along the way, Derek realized that he looked forward to seeing Stiles everyday. Not in the same way that he looked forward to seeing Isaac and Boyd, but in the way that made his heart beat faster and his palms sweat and his stomach twist in knots every time Stiles smiled in his direction.

 

Derek was  _ screwed _ .

 

When he started failing statistics in their junior year, Stiles took one look at his test grade and cringed. 

 

“Wow dude… Even Scott’s grade wasn’t that bad and he’s spent the last three months playing tonsil hockey with Allison.”

 

Derek blushed (for what he was pretty sure was the first time in his life), and muttered something about numbers being stupid. Stiles chuckled and gave him a pat on the back.

 

“If you’re free on Mondays and Wednesdays, I can tutor you after school. Library cool with you?” 

 

Derek just groaned and nodded. He wanted to  _ pass  _ god damnit. 

 

They studied every Monday and Wednesday with Fridays thrown in for good measure when they knew there was a test coming - or if Derek was really struggling with a particular topic. Isaac and Boyd joined them sometimes, finding their own table not too far away. When it was just Stiles and Derek though, Derek felt like they were trapped in their own little world. 

 

He loved every minute of it. 

 

What made it even better was that Stiles didn’t seem to act the same way around other people. He wasn’t as free with his smiles or casual touches. He didn’t look at anyone else like they hung the moon. He didn’t tutor anyone else and he sat with Derek and the Shy Guys (trademark Stiles Stilinski) exclusively during lunch. 

 

With Stiles around, Derek was slowly starting to come out of his shell. He carried himself properly - stood taller, walked with his shoulders back. For the first time in his life, Derek felt like he deserved to take up space. With Stiles around, Derek didn’t need to make himself seem as small and non-threatening as possible.

 

(Later on, Stiles would tell Derek that he didn’t understand how a guy so tall and broad and muscular could make himself seem so small. Derek would shrug and tell Stiles that it was easy when you felt so small.)

 

For the first time in his life, Derek felt like he was allowed to exist. 

 

Miss Morrell beamed at him from behind her desk, told him that she was proud of him, and said that she thought they could move their visits to every other Tuesday instead of every single Tuesday.

 

Derek was proud of himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Over their Summer vacation, Stiles would invite him over to play video games or watch movies. Sometimes they’d just hang out. Sometimes Isaac and Boyd would join them. Hanging out outside of school was relatively new for Derek and the Shy Guys, but Stiles didn’t seem to notice.

 

In fact, none of them really noticed. With Stiles around, it felt like they’d been friends forever.

 

Sometimes Stiles would invite his other friends over too. Mostly the McCall bunch (Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson) with the occasional Greenberg thrown in for good measure. Those were the days Derek wished he’d declined Stiles’ invitation. 

 

The McCall bunch didn’t know his name. They didn’t know Isaac or Boyd. They didn’t even really pay attention to the quiet trio. Those days hurt the most. Derek knew Stiles wanted to hang out with all of his friends at the same time. He knew Stiles wasn’t trying to hurt them. But Stiles didn’t realize that these were the people who’d shunned Derek in the first place.

 

Those were the days where Derek (and Isaac and Boyd if they were there) would slip out of Stiles’ house with a quiet thank you to Sheriff Stilinski. Sometimes Stiles would notice he’d left. He’d send Derek a text, as him if he was okay, and apologize when Derek explained why they didn’t really do large crowds.

 

Sometimes Stiles wouldn’t notice. Those were the nights when Derek felt the cold fingers of loneliness wrap around him again. Those were the nights when Derek would be prone to falling asleep with tears in his eyes, ignoring how wet his cheeks were.

 

The first time Derek invited Stiles to the Hale house for dinner, his parents looked gobsmacked. He was the polar opposite of Boyd and Isaac and they were floored that this wild, uncoordinated teen managed to make friends with  _ their  _ Derek. From the moment he crossed the threshold, Stiles was talking. He shook Talia and Jack’s hands, showering their home with compliments all the while. Then it was their family, then it was  _ Derek _ \- at one point Talia looked like she was going to hit him with a frying pan just to get him to take a breath!

 

That’s when he realized that Stiles was  _ nervous _ . With a hand on his back, Derek leaned into Stiles’ personal space. “Relax, Stiles. They aren’t going to eat you.” He gave Stiles the special, private smile he reserved just for him and Stiles took a deep breath. 

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hale. I’m nervous and I’m rambling,” Stiles said, rubbing his neck with a bashful grin. Derek kept his hand in the small of Stiles’ back. Neither noticed.

 

Laura, on the other hand, chose the perfect moment to waltz in and grab an apple off the counter. “Really? So you mean you do have an off switch?”

 

Derek glared at his older sister, ready to rip into her, when Stiles threw his head back and laughed.  _ ‘Shit _ ,’ he thought, ‘ _ They’re going to get along and I am so fucked. _ ’

 

Stiles Stilinski, master of babbling and lord of the klutzes, was going to be  _ friends  _ with Laura Hale, second year chemistry major and trouble maker extraordinaire. Derek would never know why the powers that be thought it was a good idea to let the two of them meet, but he supposed that it meant good things for him. After all, if Derek’s family loved Stiles and Stiles loved his family, Derek wouldn’t have any reason to doubt that Stiles would be accepted into the family.

 

Y’know, if he ever actually asked him out. 

 

At the end of the night, Derek walked Stiles out to his beat up blue Jeep like the gentleman that he was. Stiles gave him a blinding smile and thanked Derek for an awesome night with his awesome family. Derek told Stiles he was glad he liked his family. 

 

Before he realized what was happening, Stiles was wrapping his arms around Derek and Derek’s face was bright red. They were silent for what felt like forever, hugging each other in the dark in front of the Hale house. When Stiles let go, he had a shy smile on his face.

 

Derek fell asleep feeling warm and content.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek’s senior year started with Stiles canceling plans.

 

They would have a tutoring session scheduled and Derek would wait around the library for  _ hours _ . At first, he grew concerned. What if something happened to Stiles? What if something happened to Stiles’ dad and he had to leave in a hurry? That worry stopped when Stiles texted him an hour to two hours into Derek’s wait.

 

It always said the same thing.

 

**‘Sry cant mke it. :(‘**

 

It didn’t happen all the time. Sometimes Stiles would show up to their study sessions and it was like he’d never missed one in the first place. Sometimes he would seem a bit distracted with his phone, sending it furtive glances and jumping on it the moment it vibrated, but he was there and that was what was important.

 

The more it happened, the more Derek started to wilt. His smiles weren’t as bright, his jokes weren’t as loud. His shoulders pulled in towards his chest and he started to make himself look smaller again. Stiles didn’t notice.

 

He didn’t notice that Derek stopped cracking jokes with him. He didn’t notice that Derek was nearly silent beside him. He didn’t notice that Derek stopped smiling. Derek didn’t know what to do to get Stiles to just… be Stiles with him again.

After that, Stiles started sitting with the Shy Guys less and less. He started sitting with McCall and Friends nearly every lunch period. Suddenly Derek and Isaac and Boyd were alone again.

 

Isaac and Boyd had no problem shrugging it off. They’d both had people ghost on them in the past. They were used to the sting of rejection and the disappointment when they realized they just weren’t good enough to keep around. Derek wasn’t used to it. Derek was… hurt.

 

One particular Tuesday, Derek waited for Stiles at the library all afternoon. By six, Stiles hadn’t shown up or sent Derek a text. The librarian was getting ready to physically remove Derek from the property so that he could close up for the night and Derek was left staring at his phone on the sidewalk. It was the first time Stiles left him hanging without so much as a word.

 

On his walk home, it started to rain.

 

When Derek got home and flopped onto his bed, towel in hand as he tried to dry his hair, he stared up at the ceiling. Maybe Stiles was just busy. Maybe he lost his number (don’t be stupid Derek he doesn’t need your number to say hi to you at school)... There were too many maybes. So with an air of cautious optimism, he picked up his phone to thumb a quick text to what used to be his best friend. 

 

**'Hey. Do you want to come over? My parents are making their homemade sushi again. Know it's your favorite.'**

 

Stiles never responded. 

 

Maybe it was something he’d said? Something he’d done? Had he made Stiles uncomfortable? With a despondent sigh, Derek flung the towel off the bed and tried to get some sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek woke up feeling like he hadn’t slept in days. He felt like crap, looked like crap, and didn’t want to go to school. As he slung his backpack over his shoulder and got ready to walk out the door, he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and shot Stiles a quick text.

 

**'Um. Did I do something wrong, Stiles? If I did, I'm sorry...'**

 

No answer. 

 

Sitting in history class, bored and still miserable, Derek decided to torture himself some more.

 

**'I miss you. So does my family.'**

 

No answer. 

 

**'Look, if this is about the hug I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'**

 

Derek left school without so much as a wave from Stiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, Stiles stopped letting him know things were cancelled and Derek just stopped waiting around. He and Isaac and Boyd would still go to the library to study, but once they were done, they left. His statistics grade started to waver again and Isaac offered to pick up the slack. He didn’t teach as well as Stiles did, but all Derek needed was to pass the class. And since Stiles clearly didn’t give a shit what his grades looked like anymore, Isaac would have to do. 

 

There was the smallest glimmer of hope one chilly Wednesday afternoon where Stiles had offered to give Derek a ride home. For the first time in months, Stiles sat down next to Derek in economics and tried to strike up a conversation like nothing happened. Like he hadn’t suddenly removed himself from every aspect of Derek’s life.

 

Like an idiot, Derek fell for it.

 

He waited in the school parking lot for two hours, thinking maybe Stiles had an errand to run. Stiles never showed up. Both of his parents were working and Laura had the car. Derek was stuck, in freezing weather, in the dark, with no ride home.

 

So he walked.

 

Derek skipped the next few days of school. He visited Miss Morrell twice in one week. She nodded sympathetically, squeezed his shoulder, and tried to tell him that sometimes these things happen. She tried to encourage Derek not to give up on friends or crushes just because one stupidly gorgeous, skinny, hyperactive trainwreck of a human being abandoned him.

 

Derek knew it wasn’t that easy.

 

Isaac and Boyd sent him a few text asking if he was okay, making sure he didn’t need anything. Isaac and Boyd came over after school to hang out in Derek’s room and do nothing but stare at the ceiling. Derek had been wearing the same pair of sweatpants for three days. 

 

Derek never heard from Stiles.

 

By the time Stiles got back around to waving to Derek in the hallway, Derek had regressed to his middle school self. Shy, unassuming, unwilling to take up space he no longer felt he deserved. Stiles never noticed. Or, if he did, he never said anything. 

 

When Laura was home from school, she would ask why they hadn’t seen Stiles in a while. Talia would hush her eldest daughter and ask her to go get something from the car or the kitchen or her bedroom. Derek would just shrug at her, silent and stoic as ever. His parents thought he missed the concerned looks they shot each other across the dinner table.

 

When Laura finally picked up on the fact that there was a problem, she cornered him in the hallway between their bedrooms. For a long moment she let her eyes roam over his face, taking in how tired and small he seemed. Without saying a word, she pulled her baby brother in by the shoulder and held him as he silently teared up.

 

* * *

 

 

In April, Derek started getting scholarship notices and acceptance letters in the mail. With Isaac’s help he was passing stats and was well on his way to graduating on time. He knew Isaac and Boyd had applied to several of the same colleges he had, so there was no concern over having to make new friends. (Unless, of course, the three of them decided to go to separate schools - but Derek didn’t see that happening.)

 

Derek had no idea what colleges Stiles had applied for. He’d changed his seat in econ to sit next to some blond girl with big lips back in November. Derek tried to tell himself it didn’t matter - that he didn’t care.

 

He still got butterflies when he heard Stiles laugh. He still wanted to smile when he saw Stiles smile. He still wanted to text him stupid memes and lame jokes when he knew he was bored in class. 

 

Derek didn’t do any of those things because for whatever reason, he’d lost the privilege. 

 

Towards the end of April, as classes were winding down and the Senior class was preparing for graduation, the Three Musketeers (since they could no longer be called Stiles and the Shy Guys) decided to go out for lunch off campus. Laura had gifted her baby brother her older Camaro as an early graduation present and he was eager to take his friends out for a spin.

 

As he walked down the hallway, Isaac and Boyd on either side of him, he caught a glimpse of Stiles leaning against a locker. For one fleeting moment he thought to invite Stiles along. One last lunch together for old times’ sake. Only… Stiles wasn’t alone. He was pushing the blond girl with the big lips against the lockers, smiling with that crinkly private smile he used to give Derek.

 

He could hear Stiles calling her ‘baby’ and asking when he could go over to her house that night. Derek wanted to be sick.

 

Suddenly it all made sense. 

 

Stiles, his former best friend, and still head-over-heels crush, ditched him for a girl. A girl who, in Derek’s very gay opinion, was honestly far beneath Stiles. (Then again, he could just be biased.) Derek felt absolutely crushed. He felt betrayed. Stiles never mentioned a girl, never told him he had a date, never even mentioned this girl’s  _ name  _ to Derek. And here Derek was thinking they’d been friends at one point.

 

What a fool Derek had been, hm?

 

Isaac and Boyd tracked Derek’s line of sight. Isaac put a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Boyd put himself between Stiles and Derek as they walked. His silent guardians helped him keep his face blank and his chin up as they walked out the front doors of Beacon Hills High School to Derek’s shiny black Camaro.

 

Maybe if he was extra nice to her, Laura would share her booze with him later. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

 

* * *

 

 

Isaac and Boyd slept over the Hale house more often than not for the remainder of the school year. They’d all already decided that they would be going to Stanford together in the fall, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want to keep hanging out as friends in the meantime. 

 

With Laura back from school, the magnificent three turned the furnished basement into their den for the last few weeks leading up to graduation. Snacks, air mattresses, the works. No one mentioned Stiles. Laura didn’t ask, his parents didn’t ask, Isaac and Boyd said nothing. Derek could feel the void he left. Miss Morrell told him he’d get over it eventually. Derek wasn’t so sure.

 

Graduation came and went. As the valedictorian and salutatorian respectively, both Derek and Boyd gave quiet but heartfelt speeches to the crowd. In Derek’s speech, there was a brief mention of Stiles. He was neither named nor was he described, but to the eight or so people in the crowd who knew Derek, the passing glance was more than enough to recognize. 

 

Miss Morrell was in the crowd. It was her almost ten years of hard work and effort that got Derek to where he was. She made him rehearse his speech for her for a month to make sure he was comfortable and ready to speak in front of hundreds of people.

 

One of the coping mechanisms she suggested was to imagine the crowd naked. Derek just pretended the only people he could see were his two best friends and his family. Stiles was there too, in the crowd and in his head.

 

Derek suspected Stiles always would be.

 

After the ceremony, the three went back to Derek’s house in his Camaro. They hung out for a while, ate some pizza, and changed out of their fancy graduation outfits. Laura and his parents came home with hugs and gifts aplenty. 

 

That night, Laura gave them a twelve pack of beer with a wink and a speech about drunk driving. They walked out behind the house, into the Beacon Hills Preserve, and stopped at a clearing with the perfect view of the night sky. Lying there, on their backs with their faces tilted towards the moon, the trio started to idly talk about their goals and aspirations.

 

Isaac wanted to be a pediatrician. Boyd wanted to be an ecologist. Derek wanted to get a degree in linguistics. He wanted to learn sign language and then teach it, since he found gestures easier to understand than traditional words. Derek wanted to teach someplace where he wasn’t expected to talk all the time. He was thinking maybe the California Institute for the Deaf or The Perkins School.

 

Isaac and Boyd ended up rooming together in a double. Derek got a full ride that afforded him a single. While their schedules were different and they lived across campus from each other, they still saw each other all the time. Derek wasn’t necessarily happy, but he was content.

 

* * *

 

 

Unbeknownst to Derek, Stiles decided to attend Stanford as well. They’d bumped into each other walking across the quad. Stiles blinked up at him, mouth floundering for something to say. Derek stared back before brushing himself off… and walking away.

 

Just like Stiles had.

 

Not even five minutes later, Derek felt his phone vibrate with a message. 

 

**'Derek, I'm sorry.'**

 

Derek hit the delete button.

 

Derek didn’t know if he could forgive Stiles. He didn’t know if he wanted to. He didn’t know if it was  _ worth  _ it. Miss Morrell insisted that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. If he wanted Stiles out of his life for good, then Stiles should stay out of his life for good. The problem was that Derek didn’t know what he wanted. It was going to take some time for him to decide.

 

Five months and two-hundred and forty deleted text messages later, Derek finally sent Stiles a text. Isaac and Boyd were tired of hearing about the texts and Derek was tired of ignoring them.

 

**'You're an asshole. Coffee in the cafeteria at 5 tonight. This is the one and only chance you get. Ever.'**

 

**'Thank you. I'm sorry. I am an asshole. Least I can text better.'**

 

**'Don't even.'**

 

Stiles showed up...

 

With flowers.

 

 

 


End file.
